baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas Genoard
'''Dallas Genoard' (ダラス・ジェノアード, Darasu Jenoādo) is a deadbeat delinquent who becomes an incomplete immortal in November 1930. After he murders several members of the Gandor Family shortly thereafter, the Gandor brothers send him and his companions to the bottom of the Hudson River. After continuously drowning for over two years, Dallas is retrieved from the river by the Larva in September 1933, who use him for their own gains. That same month, he is reunited with his younger sister Eve Genoard. In February 1935, Dallas scrapes up enough money to attend the Runorata Family's casino party at Ra's Lance, intending to earn a hefty profit there via gambling. Appearance Dallas has chestnut brown hair and grey eyes. He is normally drawn wearing a mulberry jacket over a pink shirt, suspenders, and brown trousers. Personality Dallas is short-tempered and prone to violence in addition to being impulsive and self-centered, and one to hold long-term grudges. He has yet to earn money through legitimate means - thus far he has either stolen money or pawned off family possessions for it - and he had planned to rely upon the family inheritance for a living until it was stolen. Such actions imply that he has little to no work ethic, and certainly no scruples about using others for his own benefit. Despite the fact that Dallas comes from a wealthy family, he is described as 'uneducated'. Dallas has long harbored resentment and bitterness toward his father and older brother, who viewed him as both incompetent and too young to become involved in the family business) and his relationship with them is altogether poor. He was prepared to murder his father and blame it upon his brother in order to seize their shares of the inheritance, and shows a lack of grief over his grandfather's death in 1930. The only person to whom Dallas is even remotely kind is his younger sister Eve. She has been described as his Achilles' Heel, and with good reason; he sincerely wants to protect her and her happiness, and woe upon whomever dares to threaten her because they will reckon with his fury. It should be noted, however, that he did plan to wrangle Eve's share of the inheritance out of her before it was robbed in 1930. Outside of Eve, Dallas appears to have no interest in "making nice" with others - only in how he can use them. He also refuses to take over the family, claiming that it is a "pain" (although Narita says that this is his way of being kind towards his sister). He seems to have some sort of regret over his resorting to violence to solve his problems, since he had once promised Eve that he would not get himself involved in more fights. However, he has stated that violence and threats are the only way he knows how to protect her. Dallas is prone to using profanity in both his outward and internal speech. Chronology Backstory Dallas was likely born sometime in 1911, the second son of Raymond Genoard and his wife. In his teens, he grew increasingly resentful of his father and older brother Jeffrey, who refused to involve him in the family business because they thought him both incompetent and too young. Dallas eventually left home due to said family tensions and roamed the streets of New York, engaging in brawls and visiting the juice bars with his cronies. In October 1930, Dallas receives word or otherwise learns of his grandfather's sudden passing, and unlike his sister feels absolutely no grief over his loss. He rushes back home to the family mansion in Newark, planning to kill his father and blame the crime on Jeffrey so that he (Dallas) can claim the inheritance. Not only that, he intends to take Eve's portion of the inheritance for his own gain as well. However, the night Dallas returns home (and the night he prepares to carry out his plan) takes a turn for the worse when the family fortune is stolen from the family safe by a pair of thieves. The next day, despite the situation, Dallas offers to teach Eve a little billiards. He returns to Little Italy by November. '1930' In November 1930, Dallas and his cronies (Scott, James, and a third man) assault a beggar and rob him of his money. While Dallas is kicking the beggar, he scornfully remarks that mugging pays better than begging. This is the same beggar that kills Barnes' blender and later attempts to murder Firo; it is possible that Dallas' remark is directly responsible for the beggar becoming a murderer. Some days later, Dallas and his goons harass Barnes in an alleyway – only to have their fun spoiled by Martillo Family associate Firo Prochainezo. Once Firo leaves and the group recovers, they brutally assault Barnes again and steal his crate (which originally contained two bottles of the Cure-All Elixir; however, Firo switched the bottles out with his own two bottles of alcohol while Dallas and his crew were unconscious). With the crate in hand, Dallas and his friends head to the Gandor Family's headquarters Coraggioso. There, Dallas attempts to convince Luck Gandor to help him take revenge on Firo, offering for him and his buddies to become members of the Gandor Family in exchange. Luck declines and Berga Gandor roughs the four up and kicks them out of the building. The crate is now in the Gandors' hands. Hurt and bruising, Dallas and his goons are skulking through the backstreets when they cross paths with Isaac and Miria. Lost in thought, Dallas accidentally bumps into Miria, leading both her and Isaac to chastise him. Dallas punches Isaac and sends him to the ground out of pure spite, and he and two of his companions kick the downed Isaac while the fourth man restrains Miria in a full nelson. Their stress relief is once again thwarted - this time by Ennis, who knocks all four of them out. Ennis brings Dallas and his companions to the secret basement room that Szilard's elderly sponsors use as a meeting place. While the four men are passed out, Ennis injects them with the incomplete immortality elixir on Szilard Quates' instructions. Szilard devours Scott once they awaken, sending Dallas and the other two into shock. When they regain their senses, Szilard gives Dallas a proposal: he and his crew will steal back Szilard's crate for him. In exchange, they can enact their revenge on Firo. Dallas accepts Szilard's offer, and he and the other two return to Coraggioso's basement. There, they kill Mike and three other Gandor men with Thompsons, successfully stealing back the crate. A few passersby witness them exit the building. As it stands, Dallas has no intention of actually complying with Szilard's orders and intends to either negotiate with him or sell the elixir instead. Dallas' plan goes awry when his gang is ambushed by Isaac and Miria. The two pelt the three thugs with a pepper-lime mixture; while Dallas and the others reel from the burning sensation, the couple steal the crate from them. The next day, Dallas and his two cronies hunker down in a juice joint and make plans. Dallas wants to kill Firo before he and the others leave town, and he learns that the Martillo Family is based in The Alveare after paying off an information broker. Thus informed, the three men head for the Alveare with their tommy guns, intending on wiping out the Martillos even if Firo is not around. Unbeknownst to them, Isaac and Miria are nearby and recognize them as the same men Ennis assaulted the previous day. The three men finally come across both Firo and Ennis in a back alley near the Alveare. Dallas' glee at finding Firo (for revenge's sake) is tempered when Luck Gandor appears and presses the barrel of his gun into the back of Dallas' head (Berga and Keith Gandor do the same with the other cronies). Luck asks him if he can explain why four Gandor men are dead; when Dallas attempts to blame the crime on Firo, Luck reveals that the Gandors and Firo are childhood friends. Dallas and company are immediately shot dead by the Gandors. Dallas and his friends regenerate quickly, and proceed to gun down Firo, Ennis, and the Gandor brothers. They turn the corner and run down the alley, only for Isaac to accidentally run them over with Szilard's car. The three go tumbling over the car and onto the ground behind it. Just as they are getting up, Isaac backs the car up and pins them to the ground. They remain trapped there for the rest of the alley showdown. When Dallas wakes up in a dark warehouse, he finds himself inside an oil drum with his hands and feet bound. His cronies are similarly restrained nearby. In front of him stand the Gandor brothers; Dallas is horrified - and shocked - to see them alive and well, but Luck refuses to explain how he and his brothers survived. Keith throws a deck of fifty-two jokers into Dallas' barrel and Luck quips that Keith is too kind, remarking upon how boring Dallas' life will be from here on out—after all, he and his men will be stuck on the riverbed floor until they die of old age. Dallas is filled with terror at the implication of those words. In a display of black humor, Luck and Berga banter about what parting recreational gift they should leave the men, such a radio, a chess set, or an Arthur Conan Doyle novel - all items that are completely useless underwater. All three look into Dallas' eyes and ask him to choose which one he would like; Dallas is reduced to tears. The barrels are filled with cement, and Dallas and the others are thrown into the deepest part of the Hudson River. Dallas proceeds to continuously drown over the course of the next three years. '1933' In September 1933, Dallas's oil drum is retrieved from the river by the Larva. They extract him from the cement, bring him to a small room and lay him out on a bed. He wakes at the sound of a stranger—Tim—talking about Nellie Bly, inventor of the steel barrel. After provoking Dallas with snide remarks on how 'funny' he must have looked sobbing away underwater, Tim claims responsibility for Dallas' rescue. Dallas wonders if his father and brother are dead yet so he can claim what is left of his inheritance, but vows to first kill everyone who ever looked down on him, including: Ennis; Szilard; Isaac and Miria (he does not know their names) and above all else, Firo Prochainezo—the root of his misfortune. When Tim disparagingly calls Dallas a good-for-nothing, Dallas silently vows to kill him too. The feeling intensifies after Tim reveals that he injected Dallas with a paralytic agent. Tim proposes a deal: if Dallas cooperates with his group, they will pay him money in return. If he refuses, "someone" gets to go barrel diving in the Hudson again. Internally, Dallas plots to 'go along' with the plan until he can make a getaway with the money—only to freeze when Tim clarifies that "someone" is Dallas' sister Eve. Dallas inwardly panics, admitting to himself that he cares enough about Eve that he does not want her dead. At Tim's signal, Adele and other colleagues enter the room (with Adele addressing Tim by name—Dallas makes a point to memorize it). Tim warns Dallas that, though they are not watching Eve, Adele will kill her if Dallas does not cooperate. Dallas, though furious, manages to recover just enough of his voice to ask what they are, and Tim introduces the group as Larva. Once Dallas can walk, the group leave the SoHo hideout and head for Little Italy. Tim asks how much Dallas knows about immortals along the way, bluntly calling him more of a 'defective' immortal since he can die of real age. According to Tim, the real immortals are a group of alchemists who made a deal with a demon two hundred years ago. Larva's leader is one of those true immortals—Huey Laforet—and Tim further reveals that the complete immortal who devoured Szilard was none other than Firo. Dallas is stunned: not only is Firo immortal, he can kill Dallas but Dallas cannot kill him. In that moment, he feels as if he has become "the weakest being in the entire world." Dallas it taken aback to learn that they are headed for Millionaires' Row, the street the Genoards' second residence occupies, and soon realizes they must be heading to his family home. Tim assures him that Eve is not home; when they arrive, Dallas learns that a delinquent gang led by Jacuzzi Splot lives in the manor as housekeepers. Dallas recognizes Isaac and Miria peering at him and Larva from a doorway, but Adele gores his throat with her spear before he can insult them. As he regenerates on the floor and overhears the ongoing conversation, he is outraged to learn that Tim and Adele brought him as a guinea pig through which they could prove immortality is real. Once he recovers, he stands and reaches for Tim's neck—but stops upon realizing the atmosphere is entirely different to what it was before he died. Looking around, he spots Ennis looking at him—and recognizes her in turn. Furious, he seizes a pair of scissors off a newly arrived Tick Jefferson to use as a weapon, but Tick grabs him from where he has fallen before he can charge at Ennis. Tick asks for his scissors back, insisting that they cannot be used for hatred or revenge, so Dallas prepares to use the scissors on him—but Maria Barcelito severs his right hand with her katana before he can. Dallas swears at her once his hand reattaches, but Maria laughs that he is just like her boss. Maria proceeds to sever his right foot, and then his left hand once his foot reattaches. At Tim's command, Adele intervenes to stop Maria's fun. The women's fight ends when Ronny Schiatto seizes their weapons, with Dallas recovering and standing while Ennis confronts Adele. When Nice Holystone sets off a smoke bomb, Dallas uses the opportunity to flee the manor and Larva. On the way to Alveare, Dallas stops at a phone booth to call Eve. She does not pick up; at first, Dallas is afraid the Larva have killed her, but he tells himself that it would be impossible for Larva to travel to New Jersey in such a short timespan. Upon reaching Alveare and spying Firo through a window, he glares at Firo for a while before leaving the area. While he walks, he viciously reaffirms his murderous desires and mulls over the events at the manor, including how he had felt powerless when Maria was slicing him up, and how his murderous bloodlust had returned when he had pictured Firo's face. Since Tim and Adele pose the greatest threat to Eve, he decides to kill them first. At the same time, he mentally apologizes to his sister for going against her wishes once again. For all the pent-up rage that Dallas has, he knows that there is nothing that he can do about it unless he can obtain enough power to kill someone. It is not that Dallas lacks the nerve to kill someone; the problem is that everyone on his hit list is out of his league. Most of them are either true immortals or severely outclass him in fighting skill. Dallas briefly considers going after Isaac and Miria (whom he believes to be mortal), but concludes that Tim and Adele take priority. Dallas arrives at the construction project by the river he had been dredged from—that which had been his personal hell. He has only returned to such a terrible place because he vaguely remembers having two companions who suffered the same fate; though he does not remember their names, he does at least remember how they also became incomplete immortals—potential tools for him to use, reusable and undying. Not seeing a sign of them anywhere, he twists his face up in disgust at the river and turns to leave – only to find that that he is surrounded by a group of umbrella-holding youths. Completely soaked, Dallas rudely asks what they want with him and asks them to kindly "fuck off." The leader of the group tentatively asks if he is one of the Larva, and Dallas remembers that he was the tattooed delinquent back at the mansion. The one whose gang Tim wanted to use as bait. Dallas briefly wonders what the delinquents were doing in his mansion in the first place, but shrugs it off as probably a deal that his father or brother worked out. Dallas demands that Jacuzzi hand him an umbrella if he wants to live, and Jacuzzi apologizes reflexively as he hands over his own umbrella. With a swagger, Dallas orders Jacuzzi to take him to his hideout. Recalling Tim's words once more, Dallas chuckles and thinks that bait sounds like an awfully nice word. If he can make Jacuzzi's gang do what he wants, he just might be able to kill the Larva off. He drawls that it looks like he and Jacuzzi's gang will be seeing each other a lot from now on, so they might as well try to get along. Dallas holds out Jacuzzi's umbrella and invites him to join Dallas under it. He dismisses Jacuzzi's thanks, pointing out that Jacuzzi now owes him a favor. No, two. No, three, considering that Dallas will be helping him out from now on. Jacuzzi slowly counts the favors out: one for the umbrella; one for the....advice, but the third...? He does not know what for. Dallas reminds him that he and his gang have been living in his mansion. Ignoring Jacuzzi's questions, Dallas begins walking and chortles in glee over having finally found tools that he can use. Jacuzzi and the gang lead him to an abandoned factory serving as their 'hideout', where Dallas pompously explains Tim's plans for the group and reminds them again that they owe him. He warns Jacuzzi not to be fooled by Ennis' pretty face, describing Ennis as a cold blooded murderer who has killed hundreds of people. It is here that Dallas finally learns Isaac's and Miria's names. Jacuzzi asks if Dallas is really a Genoard; Dallas snarls at him, but Jon Panel seconds Jacuzzi's doubt; for Jon, the most unbelievable thing of all is the idea that Dallas and Eve are related. Dallas demands Jon explain how he knows Eve, and Jon replies that she was the one who let them borrow the villa—which Dallas realizes means his father and brother must be dead after all. He considers this a lucky break; all he has to do to inherit the family fortune is prove that he is alive. Dallas emphasizes that now that he is back, he is the rightful heir to the family. Ignoring Jon's criticisms, he attempts to convince Jacuzzi that Tim and Adele are his enemies; Jacuzzi and several others start to look worried once Dallas declares Tim will surely betray the gang once they have done what he wants, but Nice and Jon remain skeptical. Jacuzzi asks if Tim has a higher-up, and Dallas recalls that Tim mentioned something about a Huey Laforet. All fall silent and look at Chané Laforet standing in the back while Jacuzzi asks if Dallas is sure, mumbling that they "sort of know" Huey. Bewildered, Dallas asks him to explain who Chané is and why she is so important. Before Jacuzzi can stammer out an answer, a sudden change in atmosphere causes everyone to stiffen. Claire Stanfield hugs the Chané from behind and murmurs in her ear, ignoring Dallas' feeble "Wh-who...?" Normally such a snub would have Dallas up in arms, but he can only stand petrified: the man radiates such an impossibly overpowering sense of danger that he feels that if he looks away, he will be killed. Dallas mentally concedes defeat. The man calls the woman Chané, and Jacuzzi calls the man Claire and then Felix at the man's correction. After Claire and Chané 'talk,' Claire asks the room what they want him to do before turning his gaze towards Dallas. Spreading his arms wide, Claire says, "You've got balls, daring to use me as a tool. Just make sure you do not hurt yourself trying to use it...understand?" Dallas attempts to stutter "Who are you" but Claire dismissively says that he does not need to hear whatever Dallas intends to say - he heard everything earlier. Dallas can only nod in response. Claire casually deduces that Dallas is using the delinquents to get rid of the Larva due to a personal grudge, much to Dallas' shock. Smiling, Claire puts a hand on Dallas' shoulder and remarks that he does not really care about whatever Dallas is up to, since it stopped being a threat the moment he got here. There is no way Dallas' scheme can pose a threat to his world, and it is not as if the delinquents were born yesterday either. So if Dallas is this bent on using Claire and the gang, then he can go right ahead. The implicit threat is obvious, but Claire then voices it explicitly. "I'm gonna use you right back." It is clear to Dallas that here is a man who is not to be trifled with, and who has the power that Dallas lacks. Dallas is filled not with envy, but with terror. Cowed, Dallas manages to keep up his appearance of outward calm while frantically trying to figure out how to salvage the situation. Claire cocks his head and observes that Dallas is still hiding something - though it does not matter to him what it is. Dallas, of course, is hiding so many things that even he has no idea as to which one Claire means. Knocked off kilter, he blurts, "How do you know about that?" Claire replies that for him, anything is possible. Dallas leads Jacuzzi's gang to Tim and the Larva's temporary SoHo hideout, which only Dallas, Jacuzzi, and Jacuzzi's closest friends enter while the rest wait outside. Tim comments that he had not expected something like this and grudgingly concedes a "not bad" in Dallas' direction - he had thought Dallas would give up on his sister and make a run for after everything he had been through earlier that day. A hostile Dallas asks if Eve is safe, and Tim lightly replies that he convinced Adele to wait on hunting down Eve. Jacuzzi confirms with Tim that they will go through with the job as long as he upholds his end of the bargain (which is to make them incomplete immortals). Tim cuts to the chase and says that if they are to make the delinquents immortal, they will need to get their hands on an incomplete knockoff liquor that "some alchemist" made a long time ago. Tim's group has recently learned that the liquor in question has been stolen by a certain company called Nebula. All the Larva and Jacuzzi's gang has to do is liberate the goods. How? The Larva want the delinquents to help them storm the building and take it by force. The next morning, Dallas hides explosives under his jacket and heads to the Babel Restaurant on the top floor of the Nebula-owned Mist Wall, aka the skyscraper where Nebula is purportedly holding the elixir. (He stole the explosives from Nice). He sits at a table of six along with Jacuzzi, Nice, and Donny - choosing a seat a little ways away from the three of them - and glares at the menu. A waiter approaches the group and asks if an insistent guest can sit at their table. Jacuzzi gives his permission, and Ronny Schiatto (the guest in question) takes a seat across from him. Behind the man are Isaac and Miria, who cheerfully take their own seats at the table two seats away from Dallas. Dallas shakes with rage at the sight of them, wondering what those two are doing here of all places, and only barely manages to get a hold of himself with the thought that killing them takes second priority to Tim and Adele. Someone nearby calls out to Ronny, Isaac, and Miria in an "infuriating whine" of a voice, and upon looking up Dallas sees the one man whom he hates the most in the world: Firo. Acting purely on automatic instinct, Dallas stands and howls out Firo's name, stalking over to his "hated nemesis" as everyone around him looks on. Dallas 'thanks' Firo for saving him the trouble of having to find him, and Firo demands that Dallas tell him what he is done with Ennis. Dallas pauses, confused, and for a moment total silence envelops the restaurant. Finally, Isaac exclaims that he and Miria saved Ennis with a snap of his fingers, and Firo dashes over to him in relief. Infuriated that Firo had brushed him aside like he was no problem, Dallas rushes towards Firo with a vengeance. Firo nonchalantly slams his shoe into Dallas' knee and flips him midair, sending him to the floor. After noting that Dallas is still "as weak as ever," Firo warns Dallas that he had no intentions of letting Dallas getting away with kidnapping Ennis, but the confrontation is halted when Ronny announces that he has heard gunshots on the first floor. Christopher Shaldred and Adele arrive via the elevator, and Firo exchanges uncomfortable greetings with Christopher while effortlessly holding Dallas in place. An elderly man raises his hand when when Christopher asks who the manager of the establishment is, and Christopher immediately draws his gun and shoots the man squarely in the head. The patrons scream, and Donny (the first to react, the first to keep his cool) throws a table at Christopher which the homunculus dodges easily. Donny pushes his massive hand down against him; Christopher pushes back and slips between Donny's legs, twisting 'round and aiming his gun at the back of his head. Nice throws a flash bang at Christopher's face. Jacuzzi rushes him and Adele thrusts her spear in a warning gesture at his throat, followed by Christopher resting the tip of his modified Apache revolver to the youth's head. Firo exchanges barbs with Christopher and presses his knee against Dallas' neck, causing him to pass out. By the time Dallas comes to, Claire, Chané and Christopher are nowhere to be found and the patrons have all fled. Scrambling to his feet, Dallas hurries over to Tim and Adele, who are lying injured on the floor. Tim wants Dallas to help him with Adele, but Dallas glares at him and spits that he had not thought he would get his chance to take care of them so soon - this must be his lucky day. He draws his favorite knife out from under his jacket - the one he had had on him back in 1930, now covered in rust - but Adele buries her spear into his chest before he can do anything. Tim takes out his pistol and aims it at Dallas' forehead, admitting that he underestimated the other man. Dallas smiles, his teeth stained with blood, and shouts, "But...the luckiest thing was...! Meeting that mad bomber with the glasses and eye patch last night!" Nice looks over and sees her high-end explosives spluttering under his jacket. As she yells for everyone to hit the floor, the explosives ignite and Dallas is blown back towards the elevator, his body somehow mostly intact (thanks to the make of the explosives) with his torso nearly bare and his trousers blackened and burnt. Once he regains consciousness (and his body parts have regenerated) staggers over to Tim and steps hard on his wrist, preventing Tim from reaching a further injured Adele. After sneering at Tim and lording his immortality over Tim's mortality, he comments that he does not care about what the Larva did to him, only that they threatened to lay a hand on Eve. Tim brazenly asks him why he had even come to the Mist Wall - after all, he could have just taken his sister and ran. Dallas grimaces, looks away, and admits that his actions are the only way he knows how to keep his sister safe. Tim snarks at him, and Dallas kicks him hard in the stomach before dragging him and Adele by their arms towards one of the shattered windows. Before Dallas can throw Tim and Adele off the skyscraper, Tick stabs him in his spine with a pair of scissors and stops him in his tracks. When Dallas rasps that Tick has nothing to do with this situation, Tick reveals that Tim is his little brother – and as such he understands just how upset Dallas is at the thought of his younger sister in danger. And as such, he cannot forgive Dallas for his attempted murder of Tim. Shocked, Tim asks how Tick knew who he was; Tick answers that he recognized him from the moment they first glanced at each other back in the Genoard manor. Dallas reaches his right hand back in an attempt to pull the scissors from his spine, but fails when Tick stabs another pair of scissors into Dallas' right shoulder. Tick apologizes again, and tells Dallas to hate him if he must. He takes a step forward towards the window, forcing Dallas to do the same, and as he talks to Tim he takes out yet another pair of scissors and rams them into Dallas' left side. As Dallas' lungs begin to shut down, Tick takes another step forward, turns Dallas' head in his direction, and asks Dallas to remember his face and name instead of his brother's and hate him instead of his brother. In case Dallas is still determined to kill Tim, he reminds him that he knows what Eve looks like and where she lives. Tick falls silent for a moment, and then continues. "If you're still determined to go after Tim, just remember one thing. I know what your sister looks like, and I know where she lives." At the murderous rage in Dallas' face, Tick nods, apologizes, and thanks him for understanding. After a pause, he adds that he thinks "someone" is waiting for Dallas "down there." So saying, he removes the scissors from Dallas' spine and nudges him forward with a few parting words. Dallas plummets off the building and splatters against the sidewalk below. Eve and Fang take Dallas back to the manor and lay him out on one of their beds. When Dallas' consciousness returns to him the next day, he recalls Tick's face and swears that he had better not even think of laying a hand on Eve. Looking over at Eve weeping by his bedside, he fuzzily wonders who made her cry, and recalls his promise to keep her safe. Dallas only realizes that he is not dreaming when Eve cries his name, buries her face in his chest and throws her arms around him. He wonders how many years has it been since he last slept in a bed this soft, and thinks someone like him is not worthy of such a bed. Observing how tired Eve looks, he opines to himself that she should just shove him out and catch some sleep herself, since he certainly does not deserve this sort of luxury. Eve tearfully asks if he knew how worried she was, and Dallas affirms that he must have been the one who made her cry, and that he really is a terrible human being. He apologizes to her, confessing that he broke his promise and got into another fight. However, he adds that he at least kept the other promise - which was to keep her safe. Silently, he asks her not to cry - because if she cries on account of him he will just have to go and beat himself up. Eve starts crying in spite of his request, and he wishes that she would stop: watching her cry makes him want to cry himself. 1935 ('''1935' to be added)'' Trivia * He was probably born around 1910-1911, since he is twenty-two in September 1933. * According to Tim, there is a rumor floating around that Dallas once won a neighborhood pool/billiards competition. Category:Genoard Family Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Immortals Category:1930s Characters Category:Male Characters